spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChocolateBrownieBoy
Hi. On mobile now. My internet is messed up. So, here goes the LYB R transcript. cuts to the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob walks out of the Krusty Krab, with a present SpongeBob: Oh boy! I love my birthday. I celebrate a party at the Krusty Krab! The cake got replaced by a giant Krabby Patty, and i got present from the customer that visit the Krusty Krab! I have so many present, i only able to hold one! opens present Its a horror novel! Who hate me to gives me a scary novel? and Mr. Krabs walks out of the Krusty Krab, chatting Mr. Krabs: You bought SpongeBob a new scary novel? Squidward: Yes. Its scary, yet intresting. walks back to their home SpongeBob: Well, that was good enough. Lets hope the intresting part is more then the scary part. cuts to outside SpongeBob's house. A screaming noise is heard. Scene then cuts to SpongeBob's library, where SpongeBob is screaming. That was the scariest novel i ever seen! Gary: Meow, Meow Meow Meow. (Subtitle: Come on, that is not scary) SpongeBob: Not scary? Its about a 30 year old guy gets eaten by a ghost! cuts to SpongeBob's room. SpongeBob is in bed, scared Well, this is creepy. The room is dark. Atleast there is no ghost. The Flying Dutchman came in the room Flying Dutchman: Hello, people. SpongeBob: away, screaming There is a ghost trying to eat a 30 years old guy! Just like in the novel! continues running away. A timecard appear that said "1 Hour Later". SpongeBob stops, in a tired face I'm so tired. I still haven't sleep. Flying Dutchman appears again Flying Dutchman: Hello! I'm going to take you to, a suprise party! SpongeBob: Wait, what? So your not going to eat me? Flying Dutchman: No, i'm going to eat a steak. We're going to eat steak! SpongeBob: Yay! Thanks. I tought you're going to eat me, but i misunderstood. So, sorry. cuts to SpongeBob walking back home Best birthday ever! The end. So SB turns 30 bcoz he was 29 now. Also, the ending i used is from SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon. Spongebob's Big Adventures Yes, you can talk about it on my talk page. Also sorry for late response. BagelBoxd (talk) 01:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay If you didn't see what i said, yes, we can use my talkpage. PollaxZekrom (talk) 14:22, February 3, 2015 (UTC) War of the Cities Yes, you can work on War of the Cities and be a writer. I need two more people for the show. The show premieres February 13th on SpongyNetwork. Also, can you leave the messages at the bottom of my talk page instead of the top? It confuses me a little. BagelBoxd (talk) 05:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay I am not finished with the weekend schedule for SpongyNetwork. They will be there.BagelBoxd (talk) 19:58, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Oops... Sorry for the misunderstanding. Anyway, the page seems to need fixing want me to help? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 10:33, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay Shehahn TV I only just saw the message so yes you can air Channel Chasers on Shehahn TV. Re:Shamm Entertainment Wiki You are a writer for Shamm Entertainment on War of the Cities. There is now a wiki to Shamm Entertainment. I need you to create a page about you like BagelBoxd, Ghastlop and me. Here is a link to the wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Shamm2001 (talk) 20:46, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Okay Chat Would you like to join chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 05:20, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure Warning I have deleted your article A Relationship Begins due to graphic sexual content. Explicit descriptions of sexual acts are not suitable at PG-13. If you really want to, your show can contain these acts, you're just going to have go about it more subtly. Ponyo Fan (talk) 20:28, April 17, 2015 (UTC) You can still reference/joke about the breast-grabbing and fellatio, but you can't explicitly have characters performing the acts. You're going to have to make it fade-to-black or simply alter it to less risque acts. Ponyo Fan (talk) 01:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The remade is http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Oral_Report_Remade -JackHackersJackHackers (talk) 02:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Decision Title Card Alright, so I got on this morning and found the title card. I like it, personally. Feel Free to upload it to the episode. Thanks. IJLSAvetran2131 (talk) 15:43, July 27, 2015 (UTC)IJ Your Idea Is... Pretty Good! It will be episode 12b. Plus I probily will have to help cause i make all of the title cards... unless you want to be a title card maker. -Coolaz Update-Yeah, I can make the title card. New Wiki! I created a wiki based on SBR Link -''' http://spongeremade.wikia.com/' I Finished The Transcript For The Spinter Reamde. He ya go. (I put the transcript all in one cause why not :P) Transcript: episode starts at the Krusty Krab; SpongeBob counts down the seconds remaining on his watch as Mr. Krabs prepares to unlock the door SpongeBob: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, whoa! Open for business! Squidward: Yeah, whoo. SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, can I do it today? Huh? Can I? Can I do it? Mr. Krabs: laughs I suppose you can have the honor today, lad. turns the closed sign to open and laughs and whoops. SpongeBob runs into Krusty Krab kitchen. SpongeBob: Better get some patties from the freezer. to freezer then trips and falls in a hole. Huh? Where am I? What is this place? bunch of splinters everywhere. Ugh. This place is filled splinters. What can I do?! There is no exit and this place is filled with splinters! I guess I have got to keep walking until I find a exit. down a path while getting poked by splinters Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one krabby patty. SpongeBob? Is this a dream come true? Is he finally gone from my life? falls from his cheek. Yes! dancing. Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Belay that dancing! Where is our fry cook, SpongeBob? Squidward: Who knows and better yet, who cares? Mr. Krabs: Well, we need our frycook so if SpongeBob is not here, who should we get to cook the patties? Patrick: Hey guys. I’ll have one… uh… Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Patrick, how would like to work here? Patrick: Uhhh, okay. Mr. Krabs: Okay, then, you are working here until SpongeBob comes back. Now, get to the kitchen! Patrick: Yes, boss! to kitchen. Scene cuts to SpongeBob walking in the hole. SpongeBob is covered in splinters. SpongeBob: Ow. So many wood chips. There has got to be a way out of here. Just keep walking, SpongeBob. But, I can’t, SpongeBob. Yes you can, SpongeBob. No, I cant, SpongeBob Yes, you… wait you’re right just take a rest. Splinters are on the ground. Ow! Help! growling is heard. Hello? Is somebody there? becomes louder. I’m warning you. gets louder. Stay back! I’m warning you. Uh, I gotta run. and runs. Gets cornered and footsteps are heard. A giant wooden monster comes. Were you the one growling? Wood Monster: Silence, mortal being! You shall address me by my proper title, the Splinter King. SpongeBob: Splinter King? Splinter King: That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. SpongeBob: So why were you chasing me? Splinter King: You have invaded our private sanctuary. SpongeBob: Who’s our? Splinter King: Me and the other splinters. We thought we escaped you mortal creatures but looks like we were wrong because you found us and ruined our peaceful life and now, you must be destroyed. to SpongeBob slowly. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Patrick: This back scratcher is amazing. back with spatula. Turns around and sees mustard. Ooh, mustard! to mustard and falls in hole. Where am I? So many splinters! Ahhh! SpongeBob: far away Ahhhh! Patrick: What was that? It sounds like SpongeBob! to where screaming is coming from. Scene cuts to the Splinter King cornering SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Help! Splinter King: I’ve got you now! toward SpongeBob then stops. Ow! What the hell, you stupid… looks and sees Patrick punched the Splinter King. SpongeBob: Patrick! Patrick: Me! SpongeBob: Patrick, you saved me. Patrick: Yeah, I did. SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick: Yeah? SpongeBob: We should run. Patrick: Good Call. and Patrick run screaming. The Splinter King is chasing them. Patrick: What ARE these things?!? Spongebob: There splinters. Patrick: AHHHHHH!!(He runs 5 miles faster than Spongebob) Patrick: I'm getting outta here no matter what! (He stacks splinters like stairs and climbs them up the hole) Spongebob: Good thinking Patrick! Patrick: I don't think at all! (they climb up the splinter stairs) Spongebob and Patrick: Ow, ow..owowowoow... (They make it to the top when Mr. Krabs walks into the kitchen) Mr. Krabs: Where are those two barnacle heads?? (Spongebob and Patrick come out of the hole) Mr. Krabs: (Gasp!) Spongebob: Hi, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: What in tarnation happened to you two?? Spongebob: We fell into a hole filled with splinters.,. Mr. Krabs: Well, you should get back to work scene your out of the hole! Patrick: Yes, SIR! Mr. Krabs: Not you, Patrick, your on vacation. Patrick: VACATION?? OH BOY! Mr. Krabs: Alright, time to get back into my- WoaHoh! (Mr. Krabs falls into the hole with splinters) Splinter King: Are YOU the person responsible for these two?? (He pulls up a picture of Patrick and Spongebob) Mr. Krabs: Why, yes. Yes I am. sounds are heard The episode ends with Mr. Krabs being chased by the Splinter King. Mr. Krabs: AHHHHHH! You can edit if you want.-Coolaz TUSB News Push This button to see some huge news ['CLICK' ] First Part Of The Transcript Yes, I know, my part seems shorter. But I've been really busy recently. I might continue this part, but thats really unlikily. You tell me if I should continue this. Ok, anyway, heres the script: French Narrator: Ahh, the butiful sunset. Everyone is up eating dinner, fixing thier bed, or fast asleep. noises are heard Hey... whats all the racket? construntion noises are heard again Okay. Whoever is do- shows the Chum Bucket Ahh, yes. Lets see what Plankton's crimanal mastermind is up to tonight! Plankton: Oh Kaaaaaareen! Karen: What is it this time? Plankton: I've built the worlds greatest machine in EXITINCE! Karen: A cardboard box. Wow. I married such a genius. Plankton: Not the BOX you barnicle head!!! Karen: Then where is it? Plankton: INSIDE the box!!! opens the giant box to what appers to be a time machine Wala! Karen: Wow! You built that on your own? Plankton: Yup. Just in a week. Now its time for to get inside and RUIN KRABS FUTRE!!! Muhahahaha! Karen: You mean his past? PLankton: Or wait maybe its his present... Ahh, Who cares! See ya, Karen! Karen: Not in a millon years... literly! gets inside the time machine Plankton: Hmmm... how do I work this th- bumps into a button witch takes him to the Shara Dessert Hey, where am I- AHH LION! presses a random button that takes him to the futre of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Oh what, now im back h- screen shows The Chum Bucket witch has turned into a graveyard named [[The Graveyard Of Chum] while the Krusty Krab just started building thier fifth establesment] Plankton: AH! presses another button witch makes him go to the past times of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Ahh. Here we are. You can edit if you want- Coolaz GET OFF CHAT MISTER. Yay. End To end the war, Click here Yes Sure. Can you help me with a new wiki? http://ttandfriends.wikia.com Chats From Calaz Ill go on chat with u. Shehahn TV Can Kingshire Entertainment get all videogame rights on SB Remade and other STV shows. ~'It's Kelpy G! (talk)' 18:03, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Update - what i meant was just making the video games, not buy it entirely. About Kingshire I didnt even now this, but it turns out that Kingshire! is a crossover with Time Travellers. I dont know much about it, so after you make the trainscript to Time Machine, (lol i just relised... "time travelers" "time machine"...) Ask more about it on New Kelp City's talk page. Well. He did ask me to kind of do it. The episode (now promoted to special status) will be co-written by me and him. It will air either September/October if the first special doesn't mess it up. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 08:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Did you see the PLWTR "Rap" Soundtrack Can you help me perfect it. [link] 17:52, August 14, 2015 (UTC) CONGRATS!!! Happy 1000 edits!!!! -New Kelp City, Calaz Spongebob Remade Title Cards :D Update- Heres the other one. Editing What editing program did you use for the poster of Sponge In War? -Coolaz SBR Sure. What episodes do you need help with?- Coolaz Hey, yeah, got your message. I'm still figuring out what the plot should be for Good Ol Whatshisname Remade. It might take me a while to do so. If you have one, that's great. I'm still gonna write the episode though. Unless you'd like to write it - User:Coooooooooooooooolaz TSONTS Remade Done SpongeBob: (getting out of bed) Good Morning Gary! Gary: Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow, Meow? (Your parents are coming today, remember?) SpongeBob: Yes! (doorbell rings) Its my parents! (SB runs to the front door) Hello parents! Margaret: Well SpongeBob, we were actually your adopted parents. So, we choose your father's surname because i change my surname. But i have something in mind. I gave birth to you, so you should be a BubbleBottom. Bikini Bottom law states that if those things happened, the child choose. SpongeBob: I'll choose after work. cuts to Krusty Krab What side should i choose? then cuts to the register, where Squidward is handing the tray to Patrick's hand Squidward: Choose BubbleBottom. It matches with the one who gave you birth. Patrick: Choose SquarePants. It matches with your pants. SpongeBob: This isn't working. I got it. Lets ask the customer which side should i choose. Squidward: Customer? What customer? Its in a middle between breakfeast and lunch hour. Patrick's the only one here. walks in SpongeBob: Nope. We got her. Now lets start! time card with a 5 minutes later written on it appears Narrator: 5 Minutes Later SpongeBob: We're equal. Sandy vote BubbleBottom and Mr. Krabs vote SquarePants. cuts back at home Well i choose SquarePants. That fits with my pants. Margaret: But... karate kick Margaret's head Ow, why ard we here? SpongeBob: You came here to visit. cuts to SB's parents car driving away Well, everythings normal again. Your hired for Full House SB Your hired for Full House SB. What do you want to be? -NKC Good Ol' WHN Remade My idea: Spongebob gets a new friend wicth has a mysterios name no one knows, not even Spongebob. Now, spongebob doesn't care, because, well, hes Spongebob. But when someone finally figures out his name, everyone is laughing at how hilarious his name is, so Spongebob tries EVERTHING to try to defend him... even go to the CIA secret headquarters to get everyones memory back to when they didn't know his name! You can change the story line any way you want. Also, can it be a special? Cause the plot is really long. Probuly means that the trainscript will be long, too. - Coolaz Re:Good Ol' WHN Remade Yes, i will write the episode but it might take me a while to write because of all the stuff ive ben doing on this wiki. Ill try to get it done by Friday. Im the new title card maker for Channel Chasers, btw. Im finaly part of a show thats fetuerd by the SBFW community!! - Coolaz KTV Kids "SB Remade" rating are all sbr episodes PG-13. If not, can you tell me which eps are intednded for a younger audince New Requirements Can you vote on it link = User blog:New Kelp City/New Requirements - SpongeBob Fanon Wiki - The completely fanon place about SpongeBob SquarePants. Finished Squid Wood Remade (Scene starts in Squidward's house) Squidward: And now, i'm done! I made a statue that looks just like me! I even painted it! (The statue starts to move) Statue: Hi. My name is Squid Wood. Squidward: Hi Squid Wood. I'm your creator. My name is Squidward Tentacles. I work as a cashier in a four-star restaurant. My dream is to make an art that people likes even before i die. What do you said? Squid Wood: Your live sounds good. (Squid Wood then traps Squidward in his body) I'm going to replace you! (Scene cuts to Squid Wood walking to the Krusty Krab) Well, here it is! (SpongeBob passes over Squid Wood) SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! Squid Wood: I got a bad feeling about this! (Squid Wood enters the Krusty Krab) Well, so many people here, this might be the reason its a four star restaurant, it could be five star if the room is more beautiful. Mr. Krabs: Hey Squidward, go to the cashier! I have the manual there. Mostly because you like reading magazine, i put the manual in a magazine cover. Enjoy your work station! Squid Wood: Ok? (Squid Wood walks to the cash register) Well, time to read some magazine. (Squid Wood opens a magazine, only to find a manual in a cover) Well, its worthed. (Squid Wood starts reading when SpongeBob came out of the kitchen) Table 10000000000000000000000! Patrick: Its me! SpongeBob: (walks to Patrick's table) Hey Patrick! Wanna know a song i made? Patrick: Heck yeah! (SpongeBob sings The F.U.N Song) Squid Wood: That's it! (Squid Wood cries, rottening the wood he was made of) SpongeBob: Well, that's my song! Bye! (SpongeBob walks back to the kitchen) Squidward: SpongeBob's song made me free! Finally! An annoying SpongeBob thing that made me free! That's all! I'm a muslim! Muslim don't cause wars Excuse Your Language You can write the episode. I really don't care. But give it to me when your done. Also, would you like to go on chat before you go? - Coolaz UPDATE: Heres some of the trainscript to GOWHN Remade. is at Jellyfish Feilds, Spongebob is jellyfishing there Spongebob: La La La La! Oooh, is that a blue jellyfish? Im ganna get ya, little guy! of the sudden another person comes into the sceen and bumps into Spongebob Spongebob: Hey... Random Guy: What? I'm trying to cacth that jellyfish! Spongebob: Oh yeah? Well im getting it first! Random Guy: Yeah right! both try to cacth the jellyfish, and yet they both do! Spongebob: Woah! How did we do that? Random Guy: I don't know... Spongebob: ... Wanna be friends? Random Guy: Sure! and the random guy go wandering of into the distance, when the screen cuts to Squidwards house shows Squidward playing his clarenet, when all of the sudden Spongebob knocks on the door Squidward: Ohhhh, I wonder who it can beeeee. (Sarcastic tone) opens the door Squidward: What do you want Spongebob? Spongebob: I just wanted you to meet my new friend! Squidward: Huh. Is it good version of you? Spongebob: No. Hes a guy i met at Jellyfish Feilds. slams the door Spongebob: Were you satisfied with your first visit at Squidwards? Random Guy: Defenitly! Spongebob: Awesome! Cause are next stop on this list is the Krusty Krab! scene shows Spongebob and the random guy in the kicthen at the Krusty Krab when Mr. Krabs walks in. Mr. Krabs: Gasp! Whats a custermer doing in me kicthen?? Spongebob: Oh, hi Mr. Krabs! I thought that you can give my new friend a job! Mr. Krabs: Hm... alright. Whats his name? Spongebob: His name is... his name is... uhhhh.... hours later Spongebob: Uhhh.... hours later Spongebob: uhhhhhhhhh- Mr. Krabs: ITS ALRIGHT! I don't need to know. See you guys! Spongebob and the Random Guy: See ya! You can finish it or i will make the rest hopefully later. Also, do you like it? BTW In Season 2 of PLWTR, i made Time Travellers II wicth is the origanal comcept of Kingshire! so you can write that if you want. - Coolaz Time Machine II Since someone else is all ready writing, you don't need to write Time Machine II. - Coolaz Sure ill join chat I joined chat u ganna come on? - Coolaz It doesnt say your on no... - coolaz Same problem on ESB is wikia doing a shutdown or something cuz esb chat is no working either. Can You Finish GOWHN Remade? UPDATE: Heres some of the trainscript to GOWHN Remade. is at Jellyfish Feilds, Spongebob is jellyfishing there Spongebob: La La La La! Oooh, is that a blue jellyfish? Im ganna get ya, little guy! of the sudden another person comes into the sceen and bumps into Spongebob Spongebob: Hey... Random Guy: What? I'm trying to cacth that jellyfish! Spongebob: Oh yeah? Well im getting it first! Random Guy: Yeah right! both try to cacth the jellyfish, and yet they both do! Spongebob: Woah! How did we do that? Random Guy: I don't know... Spongebob: ... Wanna be friends? Random Guy: Sure! and the random guy go wandering of into the distance, when the screen cuts to Squidwards house shows Squidward playing his clarenet, when all of the sudden Spongebob knocks on the door Squidward: Ohhhh, I wonder who it can beeeee. (Sarcastic tone) opens the door Squidward: What do you want Spongebob? Spongebob: I just wanted you to meet my new friend! Squidward: Huh. Is it good version of you? Spongebob: No. Hes a guy i met at Jellyfish Feilds. slams the door Spongebob: Were you satisfied with your first visit at Squidwards? Random Guy: Defenitly! Spongebob: Awesome! Cause are next stop on this list is the Krusty Krab! scene shows Spongebob and the random guy in the kicthen at the Krusty Krab when Mr. Krabs walks in. Mr. Krabs: Gasp! Whats a custermer doing in me kicthen?? Spongebob: Oh, hi Mr. Krabs! I thought that you can give my new friend a job! Mr. Krabs: Hm... alright. Whats his name? Spongebob: His name is... his name is... uhhhh.... hours later Spongebob: Uhhh.... hours later Spongebob: uhhhhhhhhh- Mr. Krabs: ITS ALRIGHT! I don't need to know. See you guys! Spongebob and the Random Guy: See ya! Random Guy: So what do you wanna do now? Spongebob: I don't know. hours later Squidward: Ugh.. That was a painful day. Well at least ill be sleeping soon. goes to his house but then he sees a book on the sidewalk Squidward: Huh? Whats this? picks it up and he reads the title Squidward: "Jerry Buthurst's Dirary" Huh... wait a minute... is that... THATS SPONGEBOBS NEW FRINED! starts running to Bikini Bottom Squidward: Ha Haa! "Buthurst!" More like, "Butt Hurts!" Ha Haaa! enters Bikini Bottom and spreds the news of his halarios last name Squidward: Just read this title... just read it! Tom: "Jerry... Buhurst's Diary"... heh.. heheh heHeH Eveerybody: HeHehEhEh............ BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHA! comes into thhe group of people in Bikini Bottom with spongebob Jerry: Oh hi everybody! Fred: Oh hi... "Butt Hurts".. (giggle)... Jerry: Huh? Fred: Your last name... (giggle)... Jerry: Wha- HOW DO YOU KNOW MY LAST NAME!?? Fred: Well i uh... kicks him out of Bikini Bottom Fred: MY LEG! Jerry: Now how does he know about my last name?? Squidward: Uhm... Jerry: (gasp) You.. have my DIARY??? Squidward: Well.. uma... Jerry: Spongebob... you said Squidward was good... Spongebob: Well, i uh... Jerry: Squidward... i have no other choice but too- Spongebob: WAIT! I have an idea to resolve this! wispers in Jerry's ear talking how they can visit the Bikini Bottom CIA Jerry: Hm... alright deal. cuts to the Bikini Bottom CIA Headquoters Spongebob: Hi, we would like to speak to Stan Smith... CIA Agent #1: Oh yes. Right this way. walk into a room that looks exactly like Stan's office in Amarican Dad Stan: Hello, people! Both: AHHH! Your an ugly fish! Stan: Fish? Im a person! Both: Whats that? Stan: Ughhh... i hate being at this headquaters. Spongebob: So.. can you answer our questons Stan: They live over the sereface... Jerry: Than why are you down here? Wouldnt you die...? Stan: Well, that is the power of the CIA... the power of the CIA. scilence Jerry: So are you ganna help us or what? Can you do the rest when you get back? Im also working on Excuse Your Language and some episodes of PLWTR. And sence you have alot of projects to do, I could help you on Mr. Plankrabs and Plankton At The Movies? (ill try to finsh the first parts while your gone, i can get it out quicker that way.) Thank you - Coolaz Shuffleboarding RM Sure. Sorry I didn't reply quickly - Coolaz Sure! Okay. Do you have any other crappy shows from Nickelodeon/YTV? Update: Yea. Do you want to direct that remake. And here's the remake name - Life With Sponges. I also give you permission to air ''The T! on Shehahn TV Two things Your Comment - Absuluty!!! Btw, can you read my latest blog? My Long Lost Brother Are you ganna write this episode? If not, im writing it. - Coolaz Also did you see the arcs i made for seasons 1 and 2 for PLWTR? UPDATE: When will the new SB Remade epsisode come out? Suffleboarding Remade will be done by Sunday. Maybe even earliar. PLWTR Episodes You'll Write. i just wanted to remind you the episodes you'll be writing. P.S. this will update if you ask to write another episode or finish an episode. 1. Battle For Bikini Bottom (episode) Shuffleboarding RM So far. Narrator: Today we are in day three of the jellyfish migration. The most beautiful week for j- and Patrick giggle Narrator: Wha- Who dares try to interrupt my perplexing conversation with the audience? and Patrick giggle again French Narrator: That's it. I quit. mic is dropped and footsteps are heard English Narrator: Please wait, we are having some tentacle difficulties. all of the sudden elevator music plays] wait i thought i quit” Spongebob: Ah… these jellyfish are so beautiful! Ooh it's a Blue Dragon Jellyfish! These are really rare Patrick! Uh… Patrick? Does rare mean back? Cause when i was walking someone said i have a rare back… shows his disgusting back Spongebob: Ew… when was the last time you washed that thing? Patrick: Ninety years. Spongebob: You're ninety years old? Patrick: Yep. Spongebob: How do you stay so handsome? Patrick: Mouse. looks at him in a puzzled way >Patrick: Oh sorry! My brain wasn’t plugged in! suddenly plugs in a cord into the ground Spongebob: Um… do you wanna just keep jellyfishing? Patrick: OH BOY DO I?!? start catching the most speediest breeds of jellyfish, while Patrick is still trying to catch a Jellyfish Turtle Patrick: I’m gonna getcha.. anytime now… just soon… then looks up at Spongebob with all of the skill he has, then looks at himself and sees what a failure he's become starts sobbing and the Jellyfish Turtle watches in pain. Jellyfish Turtle: Hey buddy, it's okay… Patrick: No it isn’t! Even though Spongebob’s my friend, he is always better than me! Jellyfish Turtle: Look, if you don’t wanna do so much work, why not play a slower sport- Patrick: THAT'S IT! Mr. Turtle, will you be my friend? Jellyfish Turtle: Sure, but- Patrick: NO TIME! GATTA GO! ">Jellyfish Turtle: Sigh… my life is slow… literally… cuts to a shuffleboarding headquarters SBR PLWTR crossover I can make it the season 3 premiere of PLWTR. How bout we remake one of the bad Plankton episodes? (i can't really think any bad plankton epsisodes...) Chat jdi Shuffleboarding Remade Transcript yey. editing is allowed. - Coolaz Narrator: Today we are in day three of the jellyfish migration. The most beautiful week for j- and Patrick giggle Narrator: Wha- Who dares try to interrupt my perplexing conversation with the audience? and Patrick giggle again French Narrator: That's it. I quit. mic is dropped and footsteps are heard English Narrator: Please wait, we are having some tentacle difficulties. all of the sudden elevator music plays] wait i thought i quit” Spongebob: Ah… these jellyfish are so beautiful! Ooh it's a Blue Dragon Jellyfish! These are really rare Patrick! Uh… Patrick? Does rare mean back? Cause when i was walking someone said i have a rare back… shows his disgusting back Spongebob: Ew… when was the last time you washed that thing? Patrick: Ninety years. Spongebob: You're ninety years old? Patrick: Yep. Spongebob: How do you stay so handsome? Patrick: Mouse. looks at him in a puzzled way >Patrick: Oh sorry! My brain wasn’t plugged in! suddenly plugs in a cord into the ground Spongebob: Um… do you wanna just keep jellyfishing? Patrick: OH BOY DO I?!? start catching the most speediest breeds of jellyfish, while Patrick is still trying to catch a Jellyfish Turtle Patrick: I’m gonna getcha.. anytime now… just soon… then looks up at Spongebob with all of the skill he has, then looks at himself and sees what a failure he's become starts sobbing and the Jellyfish Turtle watches in pain. Jellyfish Turtle: Hey buddy, it's okay… Patrick: No it isn’t! Even though Spongebob’s my friend, he is always better than me! Jellyfish Turtle: Look, if you don’t wanna do so much work, why not play a slower sport- Patrick: THAT'S IT! Mr. Turtle, will you be my friend? Jellyfish Turtle: Sure, but- Patrick: NO TIME! GATTA GO! ">Jellyfish Turtle: Sigh… my life is slow… literally… cuts to a shuffleboarding headquarters Patrick: Hello sir, i would like to enter the 2015 Shuffleboarding games! Shuffleboarding Guy #1: So… What’s your talent? Patrick: Being slow… Shuffleboarding Guy #2: THAT’S PERFECT!!! cuts to the shuffleboarding league kickoff Realistic Fish: And… welcome to the first game of the season! The defending champion, Rickie Fisher Vs. the all new contender, Patrick Star! And… let's begin. Rickie and Patrick tap the ball… again… again…] Painful Hour Later” Patrick: Tap I WIN!! I WIN!! WHOOOHOOO! IN YOUR FACE, RICKIE! then see a montage of Patrick getting closer and closer to the championship, and then we see Patrick sleeping the morning of the championship Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP! I WATCH YOU SLEEP SLEEP! I'M A CREEP CREEP! Patrick: Yeah, yeah, you're amazing. presses the snooze button and puts on his shuffleboarding uniform Patrick: Alright, Patrick. Today's the big day. gets out of his rock and sees spongebob in his KK uniform acts sarcastic Patrick: Oh… hi Spongebob. Spongebob: Oh, hi buddy! Patrick: “Buddy”? Lier. Spongebob: Wha- Huh? Were best friends! Patrick: I don’t care, just excuse me, i am going to my championship. Spongebob: Huh. Well, see you at the game, Patrick! Patrick: He probably means fifty miles away. Huhuhuhuh… cuts to the shuffleboarding stadium Realistic Fish: And… welcome to are shuffleboarding championship! a roar from the crowd Realistic Fish: In this corner, we have are best player of the season, John… Misty! Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! Realistic Fish: And in this corner… we have the underdog, Patrick Staaaaaaar! crowd is silent except for Spongebob Spongebob: WHOOOOOOOOOOo! ALRIGHT! YEAH! we have a montage of the game Realistic Fish: Wow, this has been such an intense game… it is now 12-11, and if Patrick scores this time, he will win the game, if he doesn’t, John will win the game. Spongebob: WHOOOO! YEAH! GO PATRICK! Patrick: Sp- Sp- Spongebob? Hes here? But i thought- Well, now i need to win! Realistic Fish: Patrick takes to hit and… he MISSES! John will win by one point! cheers for John, and Patrick falls to his knees, that's when he notices something in John’s beard Patrick: Hey… there's something in the beard... pulls out a kid from the beard Patrick: This little fella was inside John’s beard! He was controlling him! gasps Realistic Fish: Well, as they say, only one contender can join as a participant, so i guess Patrick wins! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK! Patrick: Wait, i can’t accept this. Realistic Fish: Bu- Bu- Why? Patrick: Because… i learned a lesson while playing this game. I thought Spongebob hated me, cause he never helped me while jelly-fishing… but… now i realize… it’s not about winning the championship… its about teamwork… and now i realize… Spongebob has been helping me all this time. C’mon buddy, get out the stands! gets out of the stands Patrick: Lets go jellyfishing, buddy! Spongebob: Do you really mean that? Patrick: Ofcorse i do. and Patrick skip out of the stadium Relistic Fish: So… that was heartwarming and all, but who won the ga- John Misty: I don’t know. end UPATED: lol. tenticle diffaculties. BTW thanks! - Coolaz Chat? -NKC Halloween Special Sure Since youre active... After the blog wanna go on chat? Chat Pls -New Kelp City Robot & Spongebob So... can i help you make trainscripts for it? I'll write the next episode... - Coolaz